1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to launching multiple applications in a processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many computer devices available nowadays, including for example tablets and smartphones, wherein a user can install and launch applications at their selection. Where multiple applications are launched, a processor in the device needs to keep track of the identity for managing those applications within a processor system. One mechanism for doing this is the use of process identifiers. As each application is launched, a process identifier is obtained by the application and is used to identify itself to the system.
This mechanism is simple and effective. However, it can only be utilized in certain circumstances where the process identifiers which are obtained by the applications on launch are safely unique across the whole processor system. In any environment where for any reason the process identifiers obtained by the applications may not be unique, this method can no longer safely be utilized.